


A Taste of You

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2018 [12]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Consensual Underage Sex, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Oneshot, Oral Sex, PJO, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Sexual Tension, jercy - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2018: Day 12: Analingus/RimmingJason and Percy have some fun.





	A Taste of You

Percy firmly grasped the sheets of his bed as Jason carefully let his hand run over his scarred chest, kissing his stomach while using his free hand to stroke Percy’s aching member. Precum was leaking, and the sensitive and ticklish touches from his lover was something else, nothing he’d ever experienced before.

And as a demigod, he had experienced a lot.

It was late night, fresh air entering the Poseidon cabin from the open window, and the two teens could heard an owl howl as it flew past, along with the sound of wings, probably the dragon stretching its wings for a second.

It was peaceful, and no one would disturb them in their moment, this was something shared between them, and them only.

Jason’s hand slid down from Percy’s chest while the other stroked him, the black haired teen moaning. As he got lower, Jason carefully inserted a finger into Percy’s entrance, moving around slowly, trying to find out what Percy found the most pleasurable. He didn’t go in too deep too, he would have plenty of time playing with his prostate later, now they had to prepare. He inserted another finger and stretched his walls, Percy moaning in delight, but as it just got better, Jason pulled out his fingers, ready for the next step.

Oh how he loved it, preparing Percy was a dream, he needed so much self control, or else he would cum by just preparing him. Hearing and seeing him like this, Jason was hooked, there was no more handsome man in the entire world. He wanted Percy to know how loved he was, and that he deserved every bit of pleasure he could get.

Jason lowered his head, used his hands to spread Percy’s legs apart, making him expose his entrance. Jason took in the full view, licking his lips and then got to work, his tongue gently moving over the skin before carefully entering.

“J...Jason…”

Percy moaned, the warmth and wetness of Jason’s tongue being such a strong surprise for him. It felt like heaven, he didn’t knew he had the ability to feel this good. His member acched painfully, wanting to get to the point already. He wanted to feel Jason buried deep inside of him, thrusting the hardest he could, he wanted to scream his name so loud so that everyone could hear.

Yet, he had to be prepared, and Percy must say, there was no better view than seeing Jason’s head between his legs as that wet tongue treated him, knowing exactly what to do.

Yes, Jason knew exactly how to put Percy in a trance, and they wouldn’t change a thing.


End file.
